hydrarspsfandomcom-20200214-history
Going for Comp Cape as an Ironman
Going for Comp Cape as Ironman ::: This "guide" will kind of be the fastest way to get Comp Cape as an Ironman. Though, there are many different methods, but this method (hopefully) will the experience efficient. ::: This "guide" is really just tips to make everything the fastest. ::: Thieving and farming, when you are able to start pickpocketing the farmers, start doing it as you will be needing seeds and the best way to get seeds are to pickpocket. (Which is level 38). ::: file:comp_1.png ::: Mining/Smithing/Runecrafting- Mine essence until 41 to be able equip rune pickaxe. The essences you get also allows you to get to atleast 44 runecrafting to be able to create nature runes. Once 41 there are two routes, one for donator and one for non-donator. Donator route is to either mine gold ore until 91 at the crafting guild or do star until level 91 mining. Then go to ;;lrc to mine the gold ore for smithing. The non-donator route is to keep mining gold ores at crafting guild until you have enough for 99 smithing. ::: file:comp_2.png ::: Runecrafting/Smithing - When doing runecrafting, I suggest doing nature runes for superheating gold ore as it is the fastest way to do smithing. ::: file:comp_3.png ::: Woodcutting/Construction- When starting woodcutting, I suggest not to always cut the highest tree but to cut trees that you need for construction. You need about maybe 100 logs for level 1-33 construction, and 2-3k oak logs for 33-75 construction. ::: file:comp_4.png ::: Woodcutting/Firemaking/Flectching- Almost the same as construction, make sure to only cut logs that you actually need. For example, though mahogany logs give better experience for woodcutting, they are useless for fletching and give "okay"? amount experience in firemaking. In this case, better to do magic logs. ::: file:comp_5.png ::: I suggest getting 500m mining for non-combat skill because of the stardust shop. The shop gives crystal keys, which is needed for the 50 crystal chest open and also money which could be hard to get for some people which could be used for construction. Some people would do thieving at bandits, but I don't like the fact about pkers, so would rather do mining. It is also quite a skill to relax with when you are doing stardust, the extra rewards will come helpful and the 500m non-combat skill is a requirement for completionist cape. ::: file:comp_6.png ::: Agility. I'm not sure what level it is, but once you have access to agility course, I suggest going straight there to get you 100 tickets (I think) for the top/bot costume needed for comp cape. It gives "decent" experience, but it is still experience that could be wasted after reaching 99 agility. (One piece of advice, if you can play the game in full screen mode, I suggest doing this as it will be easier to find the arrow. and I also suggest circling around the middle when looking for it.) It is also good doing this with friends as this will increase the speed of doing the mini-game as friends can search around for the arrow as well. If you have a platinum donater+ you can simply ::goto to your friend collecting the ticket. There's always people out there who want comp cape as well, so you could help each other efficently benefiting yourself. ::: ::: file:comp_7.png ::: Try to go to every pest control event/group as getting full void is a bit difficult to do due the low amount of people that does pest control. ::: When aiming for 70% achievement, best to make sure to do easiest achievements first and as much as possible and then go up to medium then hard.. ::: When fishing, when you are able to start fishing sharks at level 76, I suggest just fishing sharks (even if you are a donator) until you get a big shark and then train fishing however you want as you will need a big shark for one of the achievement. ::: Dungeoneering when starting out, I suggest doing 15 floors, solo, most easiest difficulty to rack up points to get full primal and a chaotic rapier (or weapon of your choice). Once you have at least most of primal, do 15 floors, solo, hardest difficulty for points and experience to reach 120 dungeoneering. ::: For slayer tasks, you can just do the lowest slayer master and the easiest task if you want to quickly get 200 slayer tasks done. ::: Hard fight cave, I suggest getting a decent range gear or full void and use guthans for first 32 waves and then range for last 32 waves. ::: Hunter - when catching implyings are a nice supply to get decent things such as crystal keys which can be used for 50 crystal key chest opening requirement. Edited and published by Mindless. All credit goes to Tsumiki.